Yoru ni Kagayaku Seiza no You ni
is an original duet song performed by Yokoyama Nao and Matsuda Arisa. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Isshun de tomotte, reisei o ubatte, mune o kogasu kanjou wa Maru de sore ga unmei no you ni aragaenai Ano hi deatta toki ni kizuita, koi ni ochite shimau koto o Dakedo kesshite kanawanai to iu koto mo Mune ga harisakesou ni himei o agete iru yo Kamisama ni todoite iru to shitara Kanashii omoi o sukutte, seiza ni kaete shimatte Kesshite kawaru koto no nai hoshi no you ni Itoshii omoi no katachi o, yoru ni kazatte hoshii no Semete ano hito ga miageta sora ni egaite Sonna yasashii hohoemi nante shiranakereba yokatta wa NAIFU mitai ni kono kokoro kirisaku no Demo anata wa kizukanai deshou, koi ga kanatte iru kara Konna kimochi wa mou tokkuni wasureteru Nanimokamo ga hoshii yo… nanoni doushite anata wa Dareka no shiawase no soba ni iru no? I'm fine with anything... So why Kanashii omoi mo, itsuka wa kierutte minna iu kedo Konna kirei ni kagayaku hoshi no you na Itoshii omoi wa kienai, yoru ga tsuzuiteiku kara Kyou mo mata hitotsu, namida ga sora o koboreta Hoshi no basho wa kawaranai... Watashi-tachi mo kitto onaji nano ne Kiete shimau you na koi wa, hontou no koi janai desho... Eien ni kirei na mama de kagayaiteru Kanashii omoi o sukutte, seiza ni kaete shimatte Kesshite kawaru koto no nai hoshi no you ni Itoshii omoi no katachi o, yoru ni kazatte hoshii no Semete ano hito ga miageta sora ni egaite |-| Kanji= 一瞬で灯って、冷静を奪って、胸を焦がす感情は まるでそれが運命のように抗えない あの日出逢った時に気付いた、恋に落ちてしまうことを だけど決して叶わないということも 胸が張り裂けそうに悲鳴を上げているよ 神様に届いているとしたら 悲しい想いを掬って、星座に変えてしまって 決して変わることの無い星のように 愛しい想いの形を、夜に飾ってほしいの せめてあの人が見上げた空に描いて そんな優しい微笑みなんて知らなければ良かったわ ナイフみたいにこの心切り裂くの でもあなたは気付かないでしょう、恋が叶っているから こんな気持ちはもうとっくに忘れてる 何もかもが欲しいよ…なのにどうしてあなたは 誰かの幸せの傍にいるの？ 悲しい想いも、いつかは消えるってみんないうけど こんな奇麗に輝く星のような 愛しい想いは消えない、夜が続いていくから… 今日もまた一つ、涙が空を零れた 星の場所は変わらない…わたしたちもきっと同じなのね 消えてしまうような恋は、本当の恋じゃないでしょ… 永遠に奇麗なままで輝いてる 悲しい想いを救って、星座に変えてしまって 決して変わることの無い星のように 愛しい想いの形を、夜に飾ってほしいの せめてあの人が見上げた空に描いて |-| English= Burning for an instant, stealing my composure, this feeling in my chest made me feel it was fate, I couldn't resist I realized the day we met that I had fallen in love, but also that it would never be requited I'm screaming like my chest will burst In hopes that God will hear I'll take my sorrow, and turn it into a constellation Like stars that will never change I want to decorate the night with my love So that at least that person will see it in the sky It'd be better if I had never known that gentle smile It cuts my heart like a knife But you haven't realized, so my love might be fulfilled I forgot those feelings long ago I'm fine with anything... So why are you happy with someone else? Everyone says this sorrow will disappear someday But like beautifully shining stars, my love won't disappear, since the night is still long Today again, a single tear falls from the sky The places of the stars never change... We're the same, aren't we A love that will disappear, isn't a real love, right... Sparkling forever, beautifully I'll take my sorrow, and turn it into a constellation Like stars that will never change I want to decorate the night with my love So that at least that person will see it in the sky CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 05 (sung by: Yokoyama Nao x Matsuda Arisa) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.3 Dance Edition (sung by: Yokoyama Nao) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.04 Starlight Theater (sung by: Matsuda Arisa) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @OSAKA Day 2 (performed by: Watanabe Yui and Murakawa Rie) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Yokoyama Nao Category:Matsuda Arisa